Core Narrative 2
' CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY 2' ' Dirty Hands' CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: ' ' ''' '''SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: ' '''After 2 years of having a woman president, the battle between the power of men and women holding congressional seats start to tilt into women's favor. President snowden - delegates her top congressional aide (Siri Rebel )to rig votes by buying them. Rebel, approaches voters in every state and offers to settle all debts if they voted for women. The men running are unaware of this as they back down from speeches and rallies and relax with high expectations of winning the house majority. Rebel is part of a secret society formed in Los Angeles to help shame men for the abuse they inflicted upon women. Lingering in the shadows of the undergrounds of an All Lives Matter movement is former Presidential hopeful Esther Star-Hunter. Rattled by her defeat, Star-Hunter thinks that she can help Don Juan Freeze with his agenda. Freeze also comes to protect Jonathan Wolfe because Snowden wants him dead. Freeze questions why Snowden wants Wolfe dead. Wolfe replies with “I know too much about her past.” ' GENRE: Crime Thriller''' ' PROTAGONIST: ' Don Juan Freeze - Hard working coal miner who overhears Siri Rebel’s plan to rig the Mid-Term elections. ' '''ANTAGONIST:' ' '''Siri Rebel' - Does everything in her power to keep men from holding the majority of the Senate seats including murder. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS Siri Rebel - Robotic like, rarely smiles, she does what she can to stuff her wallet and her stomach. “No” Means yes in her eyes and those who work against her tend to disappear. Don Juan Freeze - A middle aged coal miner who stands for family values and works to support his family. He is a strong and firm believer that women should not hold higher offices. Esther Star-Hunter - Former Presidential hopeful who is against everything Snowden stood for. Jennifer Snowden - Snowden is a self indulgent president whose only goal is to rid the government of men and keeping them from holding any government positions. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Detroit, MI (coal miner Don Juan Freeze, lives in Detroit ) New York, NY (Siri Rebel works out of New York but travels to and from Los Angeles) Washington DC, The White House (President Snowden) Dixie, AL (Esther Star-Hunter moves back to her Hometown) ' ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION:' ' Origin Story - Historical Event' Origin Story - Character Origin Origin Story - Organization Character Reveal Anticipated Showdown Story-world Reveal Other Micro - Story Reveal ' TARGET MARKET:' ' Men and Women: 20-40' THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS This market will sit and watch show after show till the last episode. MEDIUM: TV Show WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: This will be a binge worthy show that can last several seasons PLATFORM: HBO - Platform Mobile or Apple TV - This will a Show that once the Viewer's sign on to HBO Go they can get the entire season to Binge watch. WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: This works for those who are always on the go, they can watch the show anywhere on their Smartphone, Laptop or Tablet. And they don’t have to wait for the next episode to premiere the following week. Only if they watch it on the App, they will get every episode for the season.